Caster (Gilgamesh)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant able to be summoned by the protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Caster's True Name is Gilgamesh, the famed God-King of Uruk and humanity's oldest hero. Instead of the overwhelmingly arrogant "King of Heroes", this aspect of him represents his time as Uruk's wise king after Enkidu's death and Gilgamesh's own failed quest to achieve immortality. He plays an integral role in the defense of the Uruk against Beast II during the Babylonia Singularity. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-C physically. At least 7-A with magecraft and the Gate of Babylon, higher with Melammu Dingir Name: Gilgamesh, Caster Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Physically in his mid-twenties Classification: Caster-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation with staffs from the Gate of Babylon, Clairvoyance, Minor Mind Manipulation via Charisma, Magic, Can summon up to seven Heroic Spirits and even himself by using his own body as a catalyst Attack Potency: At least Town level physically (Has C-Rank Strength, making him comparable to the likes of Assassin). At least Mountain level with magecraft and the Gate of Babylon (As a candidate for Grand Caster who wields the oldest mysteries known to mankind, he should be far more powerful than later magi such as Medea and comparable to other Grand Caster candidates like Solomon), higher with Melammu Dingir (As he is firing hundreds of Broken Phantasms from his Gate of Babylon at once from ballistas from the Age of Gods, it should be vastly superior to even his normal barrages, despite only being a B-Rank Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via powerscaling (Should be comparable to most other Servants) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Town Class (Comparable to Assassin) Durability: Town level (Has D-rank durability and engages in close combat with his ax) Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has sufficient prana Range: Several dozen meters with Gate of Babylon Standard Equipment: A golden battleaxe he can use to fight in close range, a stone tablet to cast spells, Gate of Babylon Intelligence: As the aspect of his legend after the tragedies of Enkidu's death and his failure to acquire immortality, Gilgamesh has been sobered by by his experiences. As a result, he is a much wiser and more benevolent leader, being loved by all the people of Uruk to the point that they would willingly lay down their lives to protect him despite loathing him previously. Freely using the fraction of the Gate of Babylon he has access to, mercilessly assails the enemies of Uruk with several of the oldest mysteries in legend, and even lends the Gate's treasures to his countrymen to use as Broken Phantasms (albeit, not without much anguish). Gilgamesh also devised the successful plan to have Ereshkigal and Ishtar trap Tiamat in the Underworld, thus making her defeat possible, albeit at the cost of his life and that of his remaining citizens. Even then, he still had one final gambit to play as he summoned himself as Archer once more to help finish the fallen goddess off. Furthermore, Gilgamesh extensively uses Sha Nagba Imuru to his advantage while in this form, and the magecraft he is able to use through his treasures even allows him to summon seven Servants of his own to fight alongside him, albeit while they were sustained by the naturally dense ambient magical energy of the Age of Gods. This magecraft goes so far as to distort the rules of the Holy Grail War's summoning system, as he summoned Merlin as a Servant despite the fact that incubus hadn't died and gone to the Throne of Heroes. Weaknesses: ''' Due to being summoned as a Caster, this version of Gilgamesh has lost access to most of the Gate of Babylon, including powerful Noble Phantasms like Ea and Enkidu. As a result, he doesn't use the Gate to bombard his enemies with weapons, and instead resorts to blasting his enemies with magical staffs pulled from the Gate. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Melammu Dingir: King's Signal Cannon (王の号砲メラム・ディンギル, Meramu Dingiru: Ō no Gōhō) Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm when summoned as Caster. Calling upon the might of his citizens, powerful warriors from the Age of Gods, Gilgamesh's subjects fire a volley of mighty weapons from his Gate of Babylon as Broken Phantasms to enact widespread destruction at his signal, contributing with his own attacks all the while. He dislikes using this attack, experiencing heartrending anguish at the sight of his treasures being sacrificed, but will perform it in the defense of his people. * Gate of Babylon: The same gate used by his Archer counterparts, Gilgamesh is only able to use a fraction of his treasury as a trade-off in order to summon seven Servants of his own to fight alongside him. Due to this limitation and his "Sovereign of Magic Wands" skill, Gilgamesh primarily summons magical wands to enact their various spells, bombarding foes with energy blasts, lightning bolts, and flame pillars. Class Skills * Item Construction (False) (道具作成(偽), Dōgu Sakusei (Nise)): A skill that acts as an equivalent to ITem Construction despite not possessing aptitude for this function normally. Due to the fact that Gilgamesh's treasury contains the sum of human wisdom, he is able to retrieve virtually any tool he needs from it for as long as it is not among sealed part of the treasury. * Territory Creation (陣地作成, Jinchi Sakusei, alternately localized as "Area Creation"): A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Gilgamesh A-Rank in this skill allows him to create a "Temple", a territory that is superior to the "Workshop" used by most Magi, putting this skill to use by erecting the walls of Uruk in such a way that they can withstand the attacks of the Tiamat-Gorgon for an extended period of time. * Divinity (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank, allowing him to bypass effects such as Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig and Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. Gilgamesh would normally have an A+ Rank in this skill due to being two-thirds divine, but his effective rank has dropped to B due to his distaste for the gods. Personal Skills * Charisma (カリスマ, Karisuma): is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. In Gilgamesh's case it is no longer popularity, but rather a kind of curse in itself due to his A+ Rank proficiency, causing normal humans to prostrate themselves at his feet in his mere presence. It can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what he wants without much resistance. * Sovereign of Magical Wands (魔杖の支配者, Matsue no shihai-sha) A skill that denotes Gilgamesh's fighting style and use of magecraft while summoned as Caster, granting him a bonus to his magecraft attacks' power while denoting that he wields them with the extra care befitting that of a king and his treasures to preserve them and draw out their maximum potential. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Good Characters Category:Kings Category:Protagonists Category:Demigods Category:Mind Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Axe Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Game Characters